Barney Songs from the Imagination Island (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney Songs from the Imagination Island is a Barney Clip Show released on November 7, 1995. It is a clip show of Backyard Gang-Season 3 episodes. It was re-released on VHS November 11, 1997. Plot Barney leads the viewer into fun songs from the Barney & the Backyard Gang-Season 3 television/home video/live on stage show. While this video doesn't have a true plot, the amount of songs is great for those who love the show's songs. Cast *Barney Additional cast *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Body: Jeff Books) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs *Barney Theme Song *BJ's Song (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) *Growing (Taken from: Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)) *It's Nice Just to Be Me (Taken from: Picture This!) *When I Grow Up (Taken from: When I Grow Up!) *The Barney Bag (Taken from: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends) *My Yellow Blankey (Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) *Everyone is Special (Taken from: Twice is Nice) *Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter!) *Sea Medley (Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, A Sailor Went to Sea Sea Sea) (Taken from: Going Places) *Mister Sun (Taken from: Barney's Musical Scrapbook) *The Happy Wanderer (Taken from: Going Places!) *The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) *Pop Goes the Weasel (Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) *Tinkerputt's Song (Taken from: Imagination Island) *Just Imagine (Reprise) (Taken from: Imagination Island) *My Family's Just Right for Me (Taken from: Home Sweet Homes) *Milk Song (Taken from: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) *John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Taken from: Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *I Love You (Taken from: My Favorite Things) Barney Songs from the Imagination Island Previews 1995 (PBS Original VHS Barney Home Video Printing Version) Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning Screen *Light Blue Interpol Warning Screen *PBS Logo (1971-1983) *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *'Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Live On Stage Preview' *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos bumper (1995-1999) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 version) *Barney Songs from the Imagination Island Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney & Friends Finding *'PBS PTV P Pals Surprise Ident Bumper (1969-2099)' *'Go, Diego, Go Live! Commercial' *'Barney Waiting for Santa Preview' *PBS Logo (1971-1982) November 11th, 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening Before *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Screen *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Screen *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos bumper (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 version) *Barney Songs Vol 1: Barney's Imagination Island Title Card Closing After *End Credits *Classic Sesame Street - Simon Soundman and the colonel *Barney & Friends Family Marathon Promo *Barney Going on A Bear Hunt! Preview *Kids for Character: Choices Count! Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Release Dates *November 7, 1995 (PBS Home Video version) *November 11, 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3-6 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this new material was also seen in "I Can Be a Firefighter!" is used. *The Barney voice used in this new material was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in the new material of l used in this starting mixeds the rendition from to make the song a holiday theme would later be similar ones from Hip Hop Barney Home Video (Come on Over to Barney's House, Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Barney's Musical Castle, Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, Barney Rocks!, Barney's Open House, Barney's Theatre, Let's Go to The Zoo, Barney's Pajama Party, etc). *The musical holiday background end credit from Hoo's in the Forest? closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. The episodes released on Home Video, as well as a few episodes aired on television, were closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation Since 2002, The new version of is similar to Campfire Sing-Along (Spanish lyrics in the second verse) and Be My Valentine, Love Barney Also, the version of the song is similar to the low/high-pitched Season 5-6 version. *The Barney & Friends Season 3 set is used. *This video was filmed in April 17, 1995 *Save for the theme song, every song was re-composed for this third season home video. Cover Arts Original 1995 release Front Cover *The picture of the Four Season Day Barney costume on top *The picture of Barney and his friends on the bus Back Cover *The picture of Barney and his friends *The picture of Barney and his friends Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Voice of Barney... Bob West 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer New Materal Writers *Kathy Parker *Fred Holmes Serise Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Benthal New Materal Directors *Brian Mack Serise Producers and Directors *Jim Rowley New Materal Music Director *Timothy Clott Series Music Director *Bob Singleton Category:SuperMalechi's Upcoming Videos Category:SuperMalechi's Movies